


Exercise in Communication

by awritersdelight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Jesse and lena are only mentioned in passing to, Joined op, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, a lot of stuff could have been avoided if Jack and Gabriel would have just TALKED, genji is only mentioned in passing, silly boys who need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: The tension between Strike Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes can be felt by everyone in Overwatch and Blackwatch. A joint OP between the two groups seems like the perfect way to bring them together and maybe be the push their leaders need to finally start communicating instead of just yelling. Will they be able to come together or will the mission fall apart?





	Exercise in Communication

A hail of bullets headed straight towards them. Jack cursed and ducked into a nearby abandon house. A bullet managed to graze his arm and it didn’t look like the rest of the team was faring any better. Reinhardt was doing his best to provide cover but was pinned in a corner. Torbjorn’s turret was down, Anna was being flanked on both sides with barely any time to move and Commander Reyes was providing cover fire, trying to draw fire away from their shield so he could make a break for their other teammates to help them. It was a mess. Their enemies were well prepared. Too well prepared. A sinking feeling settled low in Jack’s gut.

They might fail.  
-

“Are we all clear on the details for tomorrow’s mission?” Strike Commander Jack Morrison had just finished outlining the mission, the payload they were trying to recover and the importance of not failing this mission. Every mission was important but this once more so. It was the first combined OP between Blackwatch and Overwatch and he needed this mission to go off without a hitch. They all did.

He was met with various nods or in one case a loud boisterous laugh, “Fear not my friends! With me your shield we shall do just fine.”

“I have no doubt. You’re all dismissed. Get some shut eye we leave first thing tomorrow morning. Reyes a minute.” Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch. Tension between the two organizations was high. Between orders from the UN and the red tape Jack was jumping through; it was starting to weigh on the both of them.

The days ending in yelling matches were becoming more and more frequent. The joined OP was a chance to bring both sides together and strengthen bonds between agents and to maybe repair the damage done to his and Gabriel’s. “Do you think your agents are ready?” Shit. Wrong thing to say. Jack could see the way Gabriel drew himself up, seemed to be bracing himself for something before suddenly sagging and eyes tired and looking just as worn as Jack felt.

“ McCree and Shimada are some of my best agents. That all Strike Commander or was there something else you wanted to talk about?”

Jack hesitated. There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn’t. Not anymore. It felt like there was a wall between them now. “Get some sleep Gabriel.”

Morning came quickly and before long Jack was standing in the mess hall weighing the pros and cons of drinking coffee as breakfast. The choice was taken out of his hands as Ana walked up and handed him a steaming mug of coffee before directing him towards the table. The rest of the team was already there, all in various states of waking up.

McCree still looked half asleep though Jack knew better than to believe that. No, McCree liked to be underestimated and play the fool. It almost always led to people letting their guards down. More than once Gabriel had sent him into interrogations rooms with some of their more stubborn guests and more often than not McCree came out with the information. Reinhart was far more awake than anyone had the right to be, already spinning stories and raising spirits. He cast a look around the table and let his eyes fall over Jack before leaning over and whispering something to Ana who in turn hid her smile behind a sip of tea. Jack narrowed his eyes at them. They were planning something. Before he could find out what a plate was placed in front of him. Eggs, bacon and hash-browns with a side of toast.

“Eat up. Last thing we need is you passing out on us because you forgot to eat.”

Jack stared at Gabriel, mouth parted, trying to come up with something to say. Instead his tired brain thought it was a good idea to blurt out, “It wouldn’t be the first time one of us did.”

Gabriel crossed his arms, “If memory serves, cabrón, we were pinned down and someone still owes me lunch for picking off more omnics before passing out.” He raised a brow as if daring Jack to say something.

Jack, for his part, must have been more tired than he realized and not just relieved that they were actually talking (teasing?) “Was that before or after scaring the rest of team by making them think you’d died.” It certainly had nothing to do with the warmth he was feeling in his chest and had everything to do with memory and not Gabe (Gabriel).

“After.” Gabriel replied without skipping a bit, grinning just a little bigger. “Who knew Sanders could hit that octave.”

“Children please,” Ana cut in, “Eat your breakfast.” Jack felt his face burn as he mumbled out some half hearted excuse, face hurting from smiling for the first time in a long time as he ate his breakfast, the rest of team laughing around him.

It felt good. It felt right.

-

“On your six.” Jack called out enemy positions amongst all the chaos. “How’s your shield?”

“It won’t hold much longer.” Already Jack could see the small cracks forming. This wasn’t good.

“Reyes can you-“

“Taken care of.”

“Watch your back.”

“Nap time.” Ana’s voice rang out as she managed to subdue the last enemy flanking her. “Torbjorn can you rally to my position?”

“Ay I should be able to. Can you cover me?”

“Consider it done.”

“Commander should I shield them or continue forward?”

“Shield them.” Right now no one was focused on him, out of sight out of mind. Slipping from the cover of the one abandoned house to the next, Jack made his way quietly closer calling out orders and hostile locations as he went. It was starting to look like they could turn this around. “Reyes what’s your position?” He was almost to Ana’s location. If he could just get a little closer he’d be able to place a biometric field. “Reyes, come in.” A loud shot echoed over the team’s com’s. “Gabriel!”

“Mierda!” Wheezing and slick cough almost stopped Jack in his tracks. A flicker of movement, someone dashing past the decaying walls, how were they moving so quickly?

“Gabriel what’s your position?”

“Don’t worry about me Jackie, just get to Ana and the other’s. Reinhardt's shield is about to break.”

“That isn’t your call to make.”

“I hate to break this up,” Ana cut in, firing a shot that whizzed past Jack’s and into the hostile behind him, “But we are still outnumbered. We need a plan.” Torn between finding Gabriel and grouping up with the rest of the team, Jack ducked into a building and fired two shots. Now he was mad.

“How’s the turret coming Torbjorn?”

“Almost up. I just need a few more seconds.”

“We might not have any more seconds. The shield is about to break.”

It was a similar flicker of movement that caught Jack’s eye. “Brace yourselves for impact.” He warned before crashing through the wall and taking out two hostiles and dashing towards Reinhart. He didn’t stop but instead threw down the biometric field and skid around the corner and dashed up the decrepit stairs. “How’s the shield look?”

“Much better now!”

“Turrets up!” Torbjorn called.

“Three more hostiles down. Two in my scope and at least three hiding” Ana squeezed of two consecutive rounds, “Three more.” She corrected. Three hostilities were nothing.

“Reinforcements will be here soon.” Jack reminded. As long as they neutralized the last of the hostiles before reinforcements arrived they would be able to survive this no problem and deliver the payload. Catching Ana’s eye, Jack nodded back towards the abandoned house behind them. She gave a curt nod and slipped out from behind the shield, barely making a sound as she sought another perch to watch from. Jack kept an eye out and provided cover until he the clear was given.

He didn’t like this. It didn’t set right with him. Even outnumbered, there should be some sign of the last of the hostiles. It set his teeth on edge and made the urge to group up stronger. Something was coming and the longer it took them to move the payload the worse the feeling became. “Reyes what’s your position.”

“Moving the payload cabrón.”

Snorting, despite himself, Jack was just glad to hear his voice again. “How’s it looking Ana?” He asked, already moving back towards the payload. Both Reinhardt and Torbjorn were playing the part of decoys. Reinhardt's shield absorb any damage coming their way and protect the current turret while Ana covered Torbjorn as needed so he could set up a secondary turret where least expected. In theory their plan would work. In reality it didn’t sit well with Jack how spread out this would leave them. If anyone locked onto Ana’s perch, if someone was able to get behind Reinhart or catch Torbjorn before he was done with set up…there were a lot of ways for the plan to go wrong. “Sky’s are blue.” It was safe to move. Jack had just made it the payload and Gabriel when her voice came in over the com’s again. “Sky’s are cloudy.” She had eyes on the hostiles. When no shots followed, Jack and Gabriel shared a look. There were only so many things that would keep her from following through. Both war heroes’ went on high alert, eyes taking in every detail and shadow as they moved through the streets waiting for the next wave.

Barely there breathing stilled them both. They shared a look and walked a few more steps before Gabriel dove to the side as Jack fired a pulse rocket.

Four things happened at once. Ana called out the warning for reinforcements before her com went dead. Reinhart took fire as planned but Torbjorn was unable to slip away so in a last ditch effort they were slowly making their way back towards Jack and Gabriel to group up. The fourth thing was a gun cocking. It was aimed at the back of Strike Commander’s head.

A beat of tense silence then with practiced ease, Jack slammed the butt of his gun into the gut of the hostile behind him; Gabriel laid down cover fire, shotguns echoing loudly in his ears as Jack vaulted over the payload and towards him. Back to back they took out the enemies surround them just like old times. Both grinning.

“Let’s see who’s got the better count.”

“Loser buys lunch?”

“Granjero you already own me lunch.” 

“Worried you’ll lose.”

“You’re on.”

Slowly the two commanders made their way through the hostiles towards Reinhardt and Torbjorn. Jack could see them just ahead; Reinhardt's hammer clearing hoards of bots out of the way before re-engaging his shield as Torbjorn took down any bots the hammer missed. The only one missing was Ana. A flash of grey and blue movement caught his attention and a wave of relief washed through him. One day he would learn just how Ana managed to sneak up on an enhanced soldier. She fired a sleeping dart out as Jack called for them to fall back and regroup. His attention split between the team and the house they were backing into. Where had the bots come from? Ana signaled the other entrance to the small shack was clear. They had to move quickly if they wanted to fall back and it had to be now. “Fall back.” He called. Reinhart dropped his shield; pushing enemies back and giving Torbjorn a chance to duck in. The only one they were waiting on was…”Reyes fall back!” He called.

“Go ahead. I’ll hold them off.”

“Dammit Gabriel just once in your life follow a God damn order! You’re injured!” Jack slammed down his last biometric field to give them a second of reprieve as Gabriel finally ducked behind Reinhardt's shield and into the one room shack. Red faced and cursing, he opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance, eyes wide and guns raised.

Whirling around, Jack tried to get one last shot off before the flash bangs went off, stunning them all.

“It’s High Noon!” Five loud shots rang out.

“Simulation over.”

“Looks like we win boss.” Jesse drawled, holstering his gun with a big ass grin on his face.

“Shut up vaquero”

Not even his commander’s scowl and could keep the smile off Jesse’s face. It did, however, keep him from goading Reyes about losing the training exercise. Part of Jesse still couldn’t believe his team of Lena, Genji, Moria, Winston and himself got one up on Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Jesse glanced around the debriefing room; the Strike Commander was going over their training simulation. Pointing out what they’d done right and what they’d done wrong.

“You did good today McCree.”

“Thank you sir.”

As they were dismissed Lena blinked up to him and linked arms, “Tell me luv, where did you get those flash bangs?”

“Well now, I don’t know if I can tell ya that.”

“Aw come on, I have a stellar idea I think you’re going to love!” Jesse spared a glance back over his shoulder as the door slid shut, leaving just Commander Reyes and Morrison left in the room as he was dragged off by Lena, talking a mile a minute.

“You disregarded a direct order while injured. I need to know that on the field you’re going to listen to orders despite what’s going on with us.” Jack slammed his mouth shut, having said more than he’d meant to. Gabriel stared at him for a long minute and Jack could feel his neck starting to heat up. “If this had been a real mission you could have been killed.” He finally said, looking away from the other man.

There was a long sigh and Jack prepared himself for the fight that was coming. He didn’t expect a hand to come up and cup his face, or the look Gabriel was giving him. His heart ached with that look. “Mi Sol-“ It ached even more at those words, “I disregarded the orders to give you and the others time to fall back. You and I both know there might come a time where a hard call like that might have to be made. I need to know you’ll be able to make it.” Jack’s blue eyes slid close as Gabriel’s thumb brushed against his cheek in a silent apology. It’d been far too long since they’d done this.

“I-“

“Jackie I know you. You’re reckless on the field. You’d rather put your life on the line than any of ours but someone’s gotta make the hard decisions at the end of day and if it comes down to my life or my team’s I’m damn well going to make sure my team makes it out.”

“Remind me to deny your next suicide mission.” Jack half heartedly joked. He knew Gabriel was right. Not everyone made it back. That was just a hazard of the job.

“All my missions are suicide missions.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t go on missions anymore.” He expected Gabriel to pull away from him but today was clearly a day of surprises. Instead Jack found himself wrapped in strong arms and pulled close. Gabriel laughed quietly and shook his head.

“Are you asking me to hang up the beanie, Morrison?”

“No.”

“Oh?”

“You’d never retire unless I did to.”

“You thinking of making a career change?”

“….maybe.” He admitted quietly. He could feel Gabriel’s questioning gaze even as he ducked his head down to rest it against Gabriel’s chest. He wasn’t ready to answer these questions yet.

“Maybe?” Gabriel repeated back.

He started to pull away but Jack tightened his own hold on him. “When was the last time we did this?” He asked softly, voice barely above a whisper. “When was the last time you and I were in a room that didn’t end in a fight? When was the last time you slept in our bed. Nothing’s been the same since –“

“Jack stop.” Gabriel started to pull away but Jack just held on tighter not wanting this to end. Just a minute longer before the inevitable fight was all he wanted.

“No. When was the last time we were just Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes!“

“It’s not that easy. We have responsibilities here, Jack. Responsibilities that don’t stop just because we want them to. There are people who rely on us.”

Jack struggled with his thoughts before taking a step back and running a hand through his hair. He knew all that. He’d known that before accepting the promotion but he hadn’t realized just how little time he’d have for Gabriel or how little they’d actually see each other. If it wasn’t one thing it was always another, a meeting, a conference an interview. All of it took time away from seeing each other and now Jack wasn’t even sure there was enough of a them left to fix. “If there was an exit would you take it?”

“Jack- “

“Would. You. Take. It.” He needed to know.

“No.”

“What?”

“No. I’m not taking an exit.” Gabriel hesitated, “Would you?”

“No.”

“So why are we talking about this!”

“Because I don’t know where we stand anymore! “ Jack shouted before taking a calming breath and repeating himself. “I don’t know where we stand anymore. I don’t want an exit, but Gabe I can’t keep doing what we’ve been doing. I miss you.”

“Oh Jackie, I miss you too. We’ll fix this. Might not ever be what it was,” there was too much hurt between them for their relationship to go back to how it used to be, “but we’ll fix it. Neither one of us are giving up. Come on,” He held out his hand; smile too tight to be genuine. “I think I owe you lunch.”

“Actually I owe you a lunch or two.” At Gabe’s confused look, Jack took the offered hand and gave a small shrug. “Turns out you landed more shots than I did.”

“Ha! Told you I was a better shot than you.”

“By three points, all three which shouldn’t count! You got them while ignoring me!”

“I could never ignore you.” Gabriel brought their joined hands up and kissed Jack’s ring finger, eyes smiling. “You know, it wouldn’t hurt if you wore it.”

“I do.” With his free hand Jack tugged his dog tags from under his shirt, Next to them laid two golden bands.

“Best two words you ever said.”

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story this whole thing came into existence because my friend and I were playing as Team Dad (me as Jack and her as Gabriel) and we were on mic and I literally said "Dammit Gabriel just once in your life follow a God damn order" and the rest is history. So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and don't forget you can always catch me on my tumblr http://awritersdelight.tumblr.com/ and thanks for reading! =)


End file.
